legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alucard (Castlevania)
"''I will not lose...not until I keep the promise I made Mother." -'' Alucard Best Friends: V, Lizbeth, Linkara, Zero and Ciel Worst Enemies: Dracula, Death, Shaft, Prince Phobos Voiced by Robert Belgrade Alucard (Adrian Tepes) is a character from the Castlevania Universe and the son of Dracula. He has no wishes to be like his father and unlike Dracula he doesn't hate humans and works with them to save his univese from his father and his minions. In fact, it was one of his mother's final words to not hate humans. In his earlier days he was rasied by Dracula, his human mother Lisa and possibly Death. Alucard is one of Castlevania's most popular characters and was the protagonist of "Symphony of The Night". His first appearance was in "Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse". Alucard formed The V Crusaders with V, Zero and Ciel and the four have served in the group recuriting others to this day. While the Belmonts have a whip as their signature weapon, he prefers to use a sword. He also has a great amount of abilties including turning into a bat to fly, turning into a wolf or mist and superhuman strength. He also is very proficent at magic spells and teleporting. Allies/Friends: Ricther Belmont, Sifa, Grant, Marie Renard, Julius Belmont, V, Zero, Ciel, Lizbeth, Agent Coulson, Maka Albarn, Nick Fury, Soul Eater Evans, Anakin Skywalker, Padme, Mako,Bolin, Ulrich Stern and the Lyoko Warriors, Homer Simpson, Joe Swanson, Long John Sliver, Sergant Callhoun, Vanelope, Lance, Patroklos. Wolverine, Kimoko, Puss in Boots, The Helper Squad, Linkara, Starkiller, Juno, Caboose,Cruger, Nightcrawler, Proxy, Rogue,Brock Samson, Lloyd, Colette, Batgirl, Massimo, The King, Morshu, Dante, Vergil,Asura (Asura's Wrath), The Terminator,Ginormica, Dr.Cockroach, B.O.B, Missing Link, Pollo, Harvey Finevoice, Dr.Linksano, Patch, Collette Enemies: Dracula (his father), Death, Shaft, Discord and the Dystopia League, Sigma and his organzation, Mechuckles, The Robotic Empire, Elder God, Elders of the Realm, Prince Phobos, Prince Phobos's empire, The Sith Stalker, Malefor, The League of Darkness The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Alucard debuted in this story as an ally to the heroes. Alucard is working with V as one of his right hand men against Discord and The Dystopia League. He is also going against Sigma and his organzation. Alucard somehow enters the S.H.I.E.L.D base and find Lizbeth, Maka and Soul as he seems to know who they are. He alongside V offer to work together against Sigma and his forces and they accept. He learns about Shaft's return and isn't suprised when he learns that Ritcher is once again brainwashed by Shaft. He then helps V expose Sigma and improvizes when he finds Sektor's saber. He attends the ball and gets a ear on all of Sigma's allies there Alucard then helps his friends in reaching the NightoSphere Empire, Alucard then with Lizbeth and the others team up with Hunson Abadeer's empire to bring Discord down. With Dracula on the same side, how will he take to Dracula and him having to work together for the first time. Alucard is puzzled to this as his father was so obessed with killing humanity after Alucard's mother died and that he always had problems with it. Alucard like V knows where Vanelope went to. Alucard then is present to see Patroklos wake up and he goes with V, Marie and Maka to get to his bed. Alucard after hearing Sigma's scheme, comes up with his own plan to combat him and he lets everyone else in on it. He puts his plan to work by helping Zero, Lizbeth, V and Callohun get back Retroland and by having his other friends and enemies take the other places. He then storms Sigma's office with his friends as a result of this. Before Gravemind attacked him and his friends, Alucard noticed Belmont and when after him to beat the curse out of him. He saves him sucesfully and they go with Lizbeth to find Hunson. Alucard then listens into Lizbeth and Boomer's talk with the others. He then reports the bad news with the rings and like V comes up with a plan to deal with this. He infltrates the hidout and helps in the conflict by defeating Karl. Ridley and Laufey's men He defeats Omega with V to make sure Lizbeth and Zero can stop Weil. He comes back with the others to stop the abomality and on Dib's request, they send him to stop the abomality at the cost of Dib's life The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker By Popular demand, Alucard returns with his allies to help Scorpion and his squad, The Helper Squad and others against their enemies. He with his 4 best friends looks over the situation with The Helper Squad after learning what happened. He and the group are the first group to meet the Helper Squad. He meets the Bodyguad Unit led by Brock Samson alongside his comcrades. In the not so bomb factory they meet another fresh ally in Asura. After Asura's battle with Ares he converses with Wolverine about the strength of the Closseus. He is to face Luke of the Robotic Empire. Alucard is next seen with Anakin and new recruit the Monsters as he overhears Sebulba challenge Anakin to a pod race. Many of the helper squad comes back to help and like Linkara he shows annoyance at this.Lizbeth,V,Alucard,Zero,Ciel,Linkara, and Knuckles(who wanted to join them) fights and defeats Elder God. Legends of Light and Darkness Alucard joins Lizbeth in her investigation on the league of darkness. The team finds a Model W fragment, and like the heroes he connects the link to Dr.Weil. Alucard sees Dr.Weil and decides to invesitgate on him where he learns his plans with Discord. He tells Linkara, Pollo, Harvey and Linksano about Dr.Weil when they question it, before they all begin chasing two charactes belonging to The League of Darkness. Alucard opps for investigating with Harvey Finevoice, Linkara, V and Zero so they can figure who this league's leader and allies are. It's Malefor which he tells Lizbeth and then the others. Alucard sees Katara turn to the dark side and he decides to fight her like Lizbeth to bring her back with Hunson who appeared on them. Alucard and the gang spy on Katara and discuss their move when she finds them and fights them. Alucard, Lizbeth and Zero fight her down and leave her unconsicusness. Alucard overhears about Operation Destroyer and that he assured confidence that Bender knows about it and has already schemed an idea. He suggests that he will show them what to do. After dealing with The Entity, Alucard decides to go against Nightmare Rarity to bring Rarity back to her senses. After a path he encounters her and Stane and breaks the spell off Rarity. Alucard sees an un indentified assalint kill Sigma and wonders who could have done it? Alucard and V then decide to watch the fight with Malefor unravel as their actions got the team together. Alucard and his friends find The Alpha Team and help them fight Relius Clover. After that, he asks Hunson if he intends to change. Alucard HD.png ImagesCAGA1U30.jpg alucard vampire 1.jpg alucard 2.jpg alucard 3.jpg alucard 4.jpg alucard 5.jpg alucard.jpg Alucard_Potion.gif alucard 7.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters hailing from the Castlevania Universe Category:The V Crusaders Category:Immortals Category:Non Humans Category:The Undead Category:Woobies Category:Shape Shifters Category:Second in Command Category:V Crusaders Founders Category:Action Hero Category:Sidekicks Category:Partner Category:Anti Anti Christ Category:Partial Human Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Main Characters in The Lone Ranger of M.O.D.A.B Storyline Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Living Members of The V Crusaders Category:Main Characters of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Characters of The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Main Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Chosen ones Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Flyers Category:Swordsmen Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Atoners Category:Breakout Characters Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:Main Members of The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Fettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Main Protagonists in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Team heroes Category:V Crusaders appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Guest Stars Category:Hybrid Category:Son of Villain Category:Gloved Characters Category:Princes Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War